


Grim Reaper

by Isabelle53



Series: Fairytales by Jupiter Jones [1]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Grim Reapers, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle53/pseuds/Isabelle53
Summary: Alternate universe where Jupiter is a maiden courted by king Titus and he sends Caine Wise, the Grim Reaper, to kill her because she refuses his advances.





	Grim Reaper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caine Wise never went to the Deadlands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737337) by [Isabelle53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabelle53/pseuds/Isabelle53). 



> Inspired by something Jupiter says to Caine and Stinger in a chapter I am working on for "Caine Wise never went to the Deadlands"

**Grim Reaper**   
_By Jupiter Jones_

A long time ago, in a far away land, lived a young maiden named Jupiter. She was not happy with her life. Everyday she had to get up before the sun rose and clean all the latrines in the castle. It was a hard life and King Titus was really hard on his subjects.

One day, the king noticed that the young maiden looked a lot like his deceased mother and he became obsessed with her. He started courting the young maiden, but she was not interested by the king. Her heart belonged to the one the stars fated for her. Her mother had given her a token by which she would be recognize by him and she would lay in the meadow at night observing the stars, dreaming of the man with the marking.

The king became angry at the maiden for refusing his advances. He decided to punish her and he locked her in the dungeon. He told her that her life was his to take and stormed out of the dungeon. He came back to see her a few days later, hoping she would be more agreeable, but she still refused his advances. The king was so mad, if he could not have her, no one ever would. He consulted with a magician and made an offering to the gods for her to die.

In the realm of the gods, far beyond the stars, the offering was well received. The gods sent the Grim Reaper after the young maiden. The Grim Reaper had been made hard by his life amongst the gods. He had been rejected by the other gods because he was different. They all scorned him, except for his uncanny ability to always find his targets.

The young maiden laid fast asleep on the straw bed in the dungeon. When the Grim Reaper appeared in the cell, she woke. The Grim Reaper understood why the king was obsessed with her. She had the face of compassion, the eyes of acceptance and a smile as bright as the stars he came from.

“Hello” she said.

Her voice was sweet as honey. He usually did not talk to his target, but there was something about her that made him want to break every rule.

“Hello” he said, uncertain.

She sat up on the straw bed.

“Come and sit with me, I have not spoken with anyone in so many days.”

The Grim Reaper hesitantly sat on the straw bed with the young maiden.

The young maiden had always had a sense to know what was in people heart and she could see that the man was different, he had a hard life too and he hurt inside, like her.

“Tell me, why are you here?” She asked him.

The Grim Reaper did not want to tell her he was here to kill her, so he simply said:

“I was sent.”

“Did King Titus send you?”

The Grim Reaper nodded.

“I’m Jupiter, what is your name?”

His name, no one had asked him his name in such a long time, he’d almost forgotten it.

“Caine Wise” he told her.

“Caine Wise” she murmured back.

That name was familiar somehow. Something the old castle maids said once. An old story a magician had told one of them. The maiden suddenly remembered the story, the hunter-god, searching for his soulmate all over the universe, before the other gods rejected him and turned him into the Grim Reaper, death itself.

The Grim Reaper somehow knew the maiden recognized the name and who he was, but she did not seem afraid of him. Instead the maiden reached inside her dress and pulled out a medallion on a chain.

“I know who and what you are. But before you do what you have to do, can you tell me if in all your travels, you have seen this symbol?” she asked him.

The Grim Reaper was taken aback by the symbol on the medallion, it was his name in the sacred writing of the gods. No humans knew that writing. That same symbol was marked on his neck. And the one who owned the medallion, owned the god himself.

“Where did you get that?” He asked.

“A goddess gave it to my ancestor, it was to be given from mother to daughter for 16 generations. The story told with it is that if we were faithful in passing the medallion, the 16th generation daughter, which is me, would meet the man her life belongs too and that he would know her by this symbol.”

Slowly the Grim Reaper stood and faced away from the maiden.

“I have been hunting for one thing my whole life. I’ve survived so long without it. It terrifies me that I might have found it.” He whispered.

He knelled in front of the maiden and removed his hood. He turned his head so she could see the marking on his neck.

“That is my name in the writing of the gods. Whom ever owns the medallion, owns the god. I am yours, mistress.” He said.

The maiden took a moment to register that information and then removed the medallion from around her neck and turned it over. There were more markings on the other side, but a translation was never provided.

“Can you read this?” She asked him.

The Grim Reaper nodded.

“If the chosen maiden accepts the hunter, she will place her sacred symbol over the hunter’s marking.”

The maiden looked at the man. She somehow knew he was strong, loyal and caring but also lonely and craving to love someone who would love him back just as he is. But she had to know if he would accept her as she is.

The maiden stood, but the Grim Reaper stayed on his knees.

“Caine Wise, please stand” Said the maiden.

The Grim Reaper felt his heart get free at her calling him by his name, but he said:

“It is inappropriate for me to stand in front of the one my life belongs too”

The maiden was saddened by that. She did not want a servant, she had been a servant her whole life, she wanted a partner.

“Caine Wise, please, stand.” She repeated kindly.

This time he stood, he could not disobey his mistress, but he kept his eyes down.

“Look at me.” She told him.

When he raised his eyes, she spoke.

“I do not want you to serve me. You have to be my equal. If I am to accept you as you are, will you accept me as I am?”

The Grim Reaper felt her words resonate deep inside of him. All his life he had served others, and this one did not want that. Of course, he would accept her.

“I will.”

The maiden took her medallion and placed it face-to-face with the marking on Caine Wise’s neck. A bright light emanated from de medallion and enveloped and blinded them both. A voice said “You are the chosen ones” then the maiden heard the sounds of pain Caine Wise made, but all she could do was hold on to him because she was in pain herself. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and she made some garbled sounds. The light faded away and so did the pain and in front of her the Grim Reaper was no more. In its place stood the same man, but he had a pair of magnificent wings and the marking on his neck was gone.

“Caine Wise, guardian of the light” she said, not knowing where that came from.  
“You are the light” he replied.

And looking at her hands, Jupiter saw that she was actually emanating light.

She still held the medallion in her hand and she looked at it. Somehow, she could now understand the markings. On one side there was still the symbol for Caine Wise but on the other side, the instructions were gone and there stood a symbol, the same symbol for Caine Wise, but mirrored and she read it as Jupiter. A new series of marking had appeared on the side of the medallion too.

“When death finds love, the goddess of light will be reborn.” She read out loud.

She smiled and placed the medallion back around her neck.

He held out his hand for hers and when their hands touched a pair of wings glowed on their forearms. One wing each, making the pair when they held their arms together. At that moment they knew that they belonged together. She placed her hand on his cheek and he lowered his head to kiss her. Jupiter glowed and Caine Wise wrapped her in his wings.

Caine Wise took Jupiter, goddess of light, to the stars, to the kingdom of the gods and they all bowed to her, goddess of light, Queen of the gods and to him, guardian of the light and partner of the Queen.


End file.
